Timmy And Chloe
I Made A Tribute For Timmy And Chloe Fans Couanting Crowns Accidentally In Love Accidentally In Love Tribute Between Timmy Turner And Chloe Carmichael As I Would Say They Make An Adorable Couple Short Fan-Fiction Over at a park in Dimmsdale, the sun was setting as Timmy and Chloe were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, an empty picnic basket nearby as the two of them were watching the sunset. “You know, Timmy, you didn’t have to go through all the trouble to set this up…” Chloe said, looking over at him. “I know, but I wanted to. Besides, this whole setting up thing I didn’t quite do alone…” Timmy said, looking over at Cosmo and Wanda, who were now birds sitting on the tree branch. “Yeah, you only wished for a few things to set up. Not quite too hard once you know the basics!” Cosmo smiled. “Still, to think you of all people would set this up…” Wanda said, looking at Timmy. “I have to admit, you were pretty mature to invite Chloe up here…” “Really, it was no issue. Besides, Chloe here is part of the family. And after all, isn’t helping a family member what we do?” Timmy asked as he looked over at Chloe and smiled. “I really feel welcomed, Timmy. Again, thanks.” Chloe said, pulling him into a hug. Timmy gave a smile as he hugged her back. “It was no trouble at all, Chloe.” The two of them sighed as they settled down with each other before turning towards the sunset. "It's a really nice sunset, Timmy..." "Of course. I wouldn't want to spend time watching it with anyone but the people I love... including you..." Timmy smiled, nuzzling against her face. Chloe smiled, nuzzling his face right back as they sighed happily. The two pretty much held each other with their hug as the sun was setting down. Wanda noticed how close they were getting as she turned to Cosmo, who was now getting bored of the sunset and was now juggling three balls using his wings. “Cosmo, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “Maybe, but how did they coat that Tootsie Roll bar with the hard colored rock candy and put it on a stick?” Cosmo asked as Wanda only took a slight glance at him, rolling her eyes. “No, no, Cosmo. I mean, I think Timmy and Chloe think of each other as… more than they believe.” Wanda said, pointing out Timmy and Chloe still in their hugging pose, Chloe nuzzling her head toward’s Timmy’s cheek, though he doesn’t quite notice. “Oh…” Cosmo said, looking at the two. “You don’t think…” “It could be possible, but we don’t know yet for sure… guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens…” Wanda said as the fairies continue to watch their two godkids cuddle towards each other. "But it is very sweet of these two, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together." "Yeah, it's crazy, but I think it just might work..." Cosmo laughed. As they watched Timmy and Chloe holding each other in their arms, Wanda nodded and smiled as she couldn't agree more with Cosmo Category:Fanmade Story